Amu's Weekends
by Haywee
Summary: In the mist of their heat and passion Amu and Ikuto get too carried away, ending with Ikuto's uptight parents finding them in the shower together.


Amu woke up next to Ikuto like every weekend. His hard-on pressed between her legs, it was the best way to wake up.

"Good morning sweetie." Amu turned her head and whispered in his ear.

His dick twitched at the sound of her voice and she laughed. With his arms already around her he squeezed her tighter and wriggled closer, placing his cock exactly where it drove her mad.

"Good morning beautiful." Ikuto breathed.

Amu rolled over and wrapped her leg around his waist and placed her bare chest against his. Ikuto moaned quietly.

"You know…that's the best feeling ever in the morning." He smiled as he looked down on her.

She sighed. "I know."

"Do you know what else, is a good feeling in the morning?" Ikuto joked obviously thinking of last night.

Amu giggled and hugged him tighter. She had been giving him blow jobs for over a month now but Ikuto had a very complicated dick. In other words he never came, but last night…

**Last Night:**

A low moan slipped out of Amu's lips as Ikuto's fingers plunged back into her. Her nails dug into his back, and at any other time Amu would of felt bad but right now she really didn't care. His fingers were like a god, always perfect and hitting the right angle, always at the right speeds, always keeping her on edge.

Amu- like usual -had her hand on his dick when he did things like this to her, not that she was really able to get up enough thought to do anything with it, but she loved the feeling of the soft, yet very hard member in her hand twitch with her every moan and scream. Ikuto slowed down his pace because he knew it drove Amu mad. Amus screamed out.

"Ikuto I swear to fucking god if you don't stop I'm going to kill you!"

He only laughed at her threat. "Is that right honey?" His hands slowly got faster. "Are you going to kill me?"

Amu's back arched and she moaned, then quickly threw her lips back to his to silence her. Another dangerous thing to do. Amu liked to bite when she was in pleasure, apparently he liked it. He let his tongue linger on her lips, then slowly trace down her neck, nibbling when he slowed down his hands. His mouth made his way to her nipple and by the time Amu knew what was happening the wave of pleasure hit her as Ikuto tugged and suckled her. Amu could feel the spring of the orgasm coil tighter in her and her breathe became faster making him more hard. He raised his head to her ear and lightly laughed.

"You know baby, I have a lot of energy, I could probably go on for a lot longer." Ikuto purred seductively.

And though it tempted Amu to her very soul she had other things on her mind. Letting go of his member she grabbed the hand that was inside of her and reluctantly pulled it out. Ikuto did have time to argue, he was to lost in the curiosity of what she was about to do. Kissing his lips she slid down tracing her tongue down his stomach, getting to his boxers she bit down lightly and backed up her body to pull them off. There popped out the most interesting thing to her. Amu loved his dick, a lot. She didn't hesitate taking him in her mouth. Slowly she took him in and out, her tongue flicking up and down his member out of pace with her suckling. She felt his hands raise to grab her arms as he usually did. Feeling the spring coil inside of him she changed pace so he wouldn't come right away - though she thought that was impossible- The saliva on her tongue always made it easier to go fast. Bobbing her head she took him in and as is hands tightened on her shoulders she changed pace for the last time remembering the one way he loved most. Ikuto groaned his body tense.  
He loved to be teased so it didn't make him mad that she loved tormenting him just as much. Taking him out of her mouth she sat on her heals and crouched down sliding her hands and tongue up his thighs, till her hands were on his hips and he was in her mouth again. She took him in fast and let him out slow, it was his favorite. It wasn't long till warm cum filled her mouth. Amu automatically swallowed And licked up his penis to get the rest, with Ikuto's entire body shaking she heard both his moan and breathless laughter.

"WOW!...."Ikuto moaned exited.

Amu laughed and crawled back up to his arms. He was still breathing hard and laughing.

"Th..T....A....Oh...Fu....I....Can...t Ta....Lk...WOW!"

Amu loved Ikuto's smile. She had never seen him like this before, so giddy and breathless over something she did. Her entire body filled with pride.

"I'm glad you liked it." Amu smiled back.

"_Liked it_is an under....statement....Fuck....I LOVED IT!" he panted.

Amu laughed, he looked so childish and giddy. His arms tightened around her and Amu snuggled closer. That's about when the questions started. Like how did it taste? Did you know that's the first time ive ever came because of a girl? And her answers only brought on more.

**Present:**

Amu laughed at the memory, as did Ikuto.

"You know, if I wasn't already hard because of your gorgeous body, I'de be hard because of the memory."

"Is that right?" Amu asked pressing her body closer to his.

Ikuto moaned, but stopped in the middle.

"Shower?" He asked

"Who's home?"

"No one." Ikuto's smile was one of a boy who knows he makes trouble. It was the cutest thing.

"Okay!" Amu smiled. She was so glad she had shaved yesterday while she was home. She had never had a shower with someone else before so this would be different.

As the water got warm they clung together under the pour and stayed in their embrace. Ikuto wasn't not hard but he wasn't not turned on. It still had its length. Just looking at it turned her on.

_Great _Amu thought _I go in the shower to get rid of the wetness he makes in the morning, but I'm just getting more wet while he's in here. Fuck. _

Ikuto bent down and nibbled her ear, lowering down he nuzzled her neck. That always made her laugh. once pressed on the bottom of the tub Amu used the water to push him under her.

"I wanna be on top." She Winked

"Ooh, okay" He smiled.

Amu Laughed. "Don't be so exited..." She bent down and whispered in his ear, just hovering over his cock. It twitched wanting to enter but she wouldn't allow it. Breathing hard he moaned in her ear.

"Am..u..Why?"

She just laughed, remembering how she swore she would get her revenge on all the times he teased her. Lowering her body the slightest inch she slid the head in just to drive him mad wanting more. Pulsing slowly on just the head Ikuto twitched and arched against the tub floor, wanting more.

"Ple...please! Amu!" Ikuto screamed

Without another thought Amu took in all his length, feeling relived it was finally in her. It was as much torture for her as it was for him. With the water running through her hair, and down her body, it raise the heat for both of them. Pulsing faster Amu watched as the water slashed around them, his tasseled hair stuck to his face and as their eyes met the hunger in his devoured her. In a split second Amu as on her back and Ikuto was not going to let her in control anymore. Entering Amu, Ikuto roared in pleasure of having her in his possession. His arms wrapped under her arms supporting her back into and arch. Ikuto grinded against her body, his balls massaging and sending separate waves of pleasure through her body. Ikuto started pushing and inside her she could feel his cock harden, as the coil to release her orgasm tightened. The faster the went the louder and fast Amu's moans came. Reaching her climax Amu grabbed Ikuto and slammed her body against his, setting off his orgasm in the process.

Letting him slip beside her they cuddled in the falling water until it turned cold. After they climbed back in his bed.

"Haha, so much for the shower." Amu giggled.

"I hate you, you know." Ikuto smiled

"I know" Amu laughed. "It was fun, I have no regrets."

Finishing her sentence the phone rang in the other room. She watched Ikuto and his gloreous body get up, kiss her forhead, and leave the room. Coming back with the phone in his hand he was already talking.

'Your mom?' She mouthed

He nodded, and she heard his mom tell him goodbye.

"Whats up?" Amu wondered.

"Um,...My step dad came home while we were in the shower....he heard us."

Amu's breath stopped


End file.
